Vessel
by CrownedIahos
Summary: Confusing....All those years living in a state of mourning, cursing everything, everyone, closing himself off to the world in an attempt to not collapse into himself like a dying star, and here in front of him was now the glue holding him together.


A/N: I need a Beta! If you wanna tread the dangerous waters that come with my psycho mind and it's offbeat workings then please feel free to let me know! Based off the Nine Inch Nails song, Vessel. Didn't know that until I started playing my library halfway through the chapter, then suddenly it made sense. Just go to www . projectplaylist . com and search it. Should find it if you put in the artist and song. This is a one-shot, my very first too, Enjoy!

* * *

Confusing.

Sitting in Shack staring at the dirty yet somehow most beautiful girl across from him worrying her hands as she wavered under his gaze, he couldn't understand it. All those years living in a state of mourning, cursing everything--everyone, closing himself off to the world in an attempt to not collapse into himself like a dying star, and here in front of him was now the glue holding him together.

Baffling.

He wanted to say something, anything, but words failed even him at this moment. He was trying to figure it out. Trying to understand when such dependence had come to connect him with what had once been someone he despised. She used to be that bushy-haired, know-it-all, who aided the damnable Potter and his cronie Weasley. She had been that chattery buck-tooth who annoyed him to no end with her voice. Now in some twisted bit of Fate, he was finding meaning in her bushy hair, matted with blood and dirt. He was wanting her to speak, desiring her voice in his ear.

Irrational.

Angered by his inability to break the silence with something not foolish in subject, he attempted to stand. His arms held the wall, but his legs couldn't hold him. As he was about to fall to the floor in utter embarrassment of weakness in front of this puzzling girl--no, woman--, soft, warm, arms wrapped around him, dainty hands enclosed at his sides. A jolt ran through him at her touch.

Impossible.

Her inspiring bushy hair touching his face as her hands supported him, he gasped. Along with the jolt through his body, her voice saying, "Steady, Professor. You lost a lot of blood.", made his heart beat faster, his hands frantically wrap themselves around her. She looked up then, stunning him by the complete innocence and simplicity of her brown eyes. Her lips moved to say something to him, sound failing as he was charmed by her sudden beauty. She had saved him, risked her life to save his. Once, long ago, he might have scoffed, might have shoved her away like every other thing, but now, holding her like this, he wanted nothing more than to hit his knees and thank her; worship her if she let him.

Preposterous.

As much as his mind told him to move, to throw her away from him like he had always done to the world, his body held on. Desperately, he lingered near her. Her chest touching his, her head inches from pressing to his. He sighed, and she frowned. He sighed once more, even her frown was mesmerizing.

Shameful.

He lowered his head, watching her eyes as his lips searched for hers. She was too shocked to move when he finally found what he was looking for. The clash of their lips together almost made him faint. So soft, so pure. Like the whisper of angel's wings across his lips. At first he was met with a still yet pliable companion, then as if by a miracle from heaven, she melded her lips to his. Surely, he was dreaming. Surely, heaven was not this lovely.

Wishful.

She stiffened again, pulling away. A sinking feeling overcame him as she disengaged herself from his grasp. His body had enough to strength to keep him standing, but if she moved any further away, his mind may just give up. So that was what he had been missing out on. That was heaven, that was what good men got. Well, if whatever deity was watching would make her walk back to him, he would be the greatest of all good men. He'd beat Potter in that contest with ease.

Prayer.

_God, whatever you do, don't take this from me. Not this._

He thought that like a mantra. He chanted it in silence as he watched her again. She was near her original position, a frown on her face and her little fingers on her lips. She would glance at him every few seconds, a glassy wall in her eyes. He was biting his lip. An odd thing for him, even odder when he realized he had mimicked her. She stopped pacing, and he had to stop himself from rushing over to her. She was looking directly at him now. A word on her lips, but no voice in her throat. He was so focused on her mouth he didn't see her eyes move over him. Not until those eyes matched her questioning voice.

Feeling.

"What was that?" Confused and unsure about his voice, he looked away. He swallowed and averted his eyes. But he couldn't do it for long. What if he looked up and she was gone? He couldn't face that. Looking back at her, he shook his head.

"A kiss?" He watched her laugh lightly and smile. Oh, what a heavenly creature. She was an angel.

"No, you said something a moment ago." She took his repulsiveness with ease, perhaps the shock of his lips on hers had not registered. Hold on, what had he said and when? He was sure his thoughts were silent and just that, thoughts. Had something slipped out?

Fear.

What...what did he say? He watched her, hoping what he said didn't make her leave. If he never saw another human being in his life aside from her it would be too soon. She crossed her arms, a smile still gracing her features.

"You said my name. And," she looked at the floor, a blush creeping onto her face as she looked back up. "You called me by my first name and you called me....you called me an angel. You said, 'Hermione, my angel.'" No. Not that. She was sure to leave now. She was going to walk away. His world was shrinking now, the darkness in the corners of the room growing and pulsating around him.

Extraordinary.

"I....I did?" He felt ground under his knees as the shadows moved towards him. He had to put her at ease, he had to erase what he'd said. He placed his hands in a praying/begging gesture, palms together. "I take it back if I offended you. Please, forgive me."

Tilting her head to the side, her smiled faded. She uncrossed her arms and stepped forward. "Offended me?" He bowed his head, wishing the shadows would stop pressing in on him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione---Ah, um, Miss Granger." Yes, let her think you are the same. Yes, she'll calm now.

"You can call me Hermione, Professor."

Calm.

So, she wasn't upset. Chancing a glance at her, he saw her kneeling in front of him. She stretched forward and hugged him. He gasped again, hugging her back stronger. "I'm not offended, Professor. Shocked, yes. But not offended." Not possible, not for him. He pulled back enough to see her eyes again. So deep and pure. Without warning he lunged forward, kissing her again. Oh, control be damned. If she ended up leaving so be it. He'd die with the knowledge he'd at least taken some nectar from her. He'd die with something.

Victory.

She kissed him back. She kissed him. Encouraged, he leaned her back and placed her gently on the floor. She squirmed a little but didn't leave. He used her non-resistance as fuel, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth willingly, sparks seeming to fly from them as jolt after jolt of some electric energy passed from one to the other and back. And to think he hadn't even taken of her body yet. To think that he could find such pleasure in her lips. Hands tugged at his hair, massaged his scalp. He wondered if a man could melt into the floor.

Mistake.

He twisted them, relishing in her on him, and cherishing the support of the dirty wood floor. Maybe he wouldn't collapse now. She didn't use this advantage to get away, she used it to kiss him further. Her hair shielding his face as her lips battled with his over and over. Breathlessly and reluctantly, he pulled away. She seemed disappointed. He found courage in this. Softly, he kissed her again, happily watching as her lips tried to follow his as he stopped the kiss once more. "I love you."

She froze, her eyes unblinking, her lips poised to kiss him. She raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth, lowered an eyebrow, frowned, then spoke. "You can't know that. Don't say that."

Truth.

He actually forced her to stay when she tried to stand. He didn't want to hold her against her will, but he had to keep her there with him. Her touch was like some sort of drug, coaxing him for another hit. He was disheartened when his lips reaching for hers was denied. His head fell back to the wood floor. Her lovely hands pressing against his chest hurt him. She didn't want him near her. He couldn't let her go. He had let one go, had released one angel and she had flown away. He was not going to lose another.

"Please, just stay where you are." She struggled, pressing harder.

"Let me go!" she yelped. He looked at her, and his look stilled her movements. Had he conveyed enough emotion then?

"I do know, Hermione. If there is one feeling on earth I know, it is love."

Love.

"You can't love me, Professor." She had stopped fighting, so he released her. Thankfully, she stayed.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Oh, but I can. Ever since the first moment I opened my eyes here in this Shack and saw you, I knew. You were silouetted by the moon in the background, the fire illuminating your face. You were an angel." He opened his eyes to find a teary-eyed Hermione staring at him. Shocked at how he could have somehow made her cry, he shushed her. "Shh...Please don't cry. Don't cry because of me. I'm sorry, okay?" She laughed lightly, sniffling.

"You are quite the poet, sometimes, Professor. When I first met you in Potions, you were very poetic. Never in my days did I think I would ever be made into poetry. So beautiful, your words."

Positively.

"Words modeled after their subject. You are so beautiful, Hermione." Suddenly, her lips were once again on his, and he felt an over-abundance of joy invade him. She must accept him. She must accept his words. He praised whatever deity granted his wish. She wasn't leaving. He hugged her tighter, sensations overtaking him.

A small "Oh!" made him open his closed eyes. He saw her looking at what seemed like her breasts. But then he realized she was looking much lower. The motion of her breathing made it all the more obvious what she was staring at. Embarrassment was an understatement for what he was currently feeling.

Curious.

She looked back at him and he swallowed, letting go of her. She didn't move however, not to stand at least. She sat up, and he had to bite his tongue not to let a moan escape him. A little sound did leave him and she looked up. He was clenching his hands into fists at his side, willing his body into his control. The innocent look on her face shattered his control. A moan did leave him this time. She tilted her head, eyeing him. _Stop it, please!_ He thought, fisting his hands again. _Look away, get up. Please stop staring at me!_ She leaned back a little more and he grasped her hips. She blinked at him and his hands, not seeing the inner turmoil he was going through. She was so beautiful above him, the puzzle-solving look manifesting on her face. He'd seen this when she would totally omit the outside world to study or create. Not a good look for his situation.

Damn.

She moved her pelvis, the movement sending him into a downward spiral. He groaned and clenched and unclenched his hands at her sides. She moved again, the jolt flying like fire through him. She had no idea the amount of feelings she was creating inside him, he just fought not to ravish her now. Not that she seemed to mind. She moved in a steady swirling motion, her hands on his chest. He couldn't help the jerk of his hips as she let out a breathy "Ah!" that sounded like a moan. At the jerk she stopped, staring at him. He nodded, moving her hips with his hands, and was delighted when she started moving again. He was astonished that he was enjoying this simple moving so much. When she pressed her lips to his and moaned again, he nearly lost it.

Goodness.

He held on though, the stirrings in his belly such a funny feeling. She kissed him again, and he let one hand stray from her hip to her ribs beneath her left breast. She gasped and he softly touched her through the fabric. She jerked as he had, the action bringing him to the brink. She seemed to be hovering over it as well. It was like a rather tall cliff. They were together, staring over the edge, holding hands and making their prayers before jumping. Her left hand held his right at her hip, her right holding his left at her breast. She guided his caress, until he took over, then her hand rested on his wrist. Her head was lolling back, her eyes closed and her mouth open.

Faster.

They moved harder, he was finally joining the act, moving against her. It amazed him that someone could do what they were doing and get something out of it. He always thought one had to be connected physically to illict the pleasure they were. He was near the edge, they were stepping together, stepping closer. She arched her back and let out an oddly comforting sound, one of sheer pleasure with an infusion of animalistic completion. He wasn't sure when he found it as well, her shuddering body collapsing against his was equal to the feelings that made him writhe under her. She breathed heavily on him, her hair everywhere, her right hand clasped with his left at their chests, no longer was he holding her breast, now he was holding her hand.

Vessel.

Time ceased to matter as they laid there. She finally raised her head, her eyes clouded with something he wasn't sure he knew.

She sighed and reached up to kiss him. "Do you really mean it?" Sighing with her, he closed his eyes.

"Every word, my Hermione." She smiled against him, he felt it.

"I love you, too, then. Just so you know."

They laughed with each other at that. He smiled so wide he thought his face would split. They had become something. What, he wasn't entirely sure. He had a weird image of two vases. One filled the other to the brim, then the full one was placed inside the other, two yet one, filled up together. They were two. They were one. They _were_ and that was enough for him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. I've had so many issues lately....Computers, Family, Writer's Block or as I like to call it, Missing Muse. It's been a hectic time. But I finally got some kind of writing done, which is an accomplishment. I took me forever to coax my Muse out of his little hidey-hole, but now that he's awake, groggily, yet awake, I wrote this. I just hope he stays awake. Please Review!!!! XOXOXOXO


End file.
